


Loss

by rayeoflife



Series: High School is Forever [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Graduation Angst, Karasuno Game Aftermath, Light Angst, Loss, M/M, college angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeoflife/pseuds/rayeoflife
Summary: Last night I took an L but tonight I bounce back.Giveaway for Shaolinqueen on tumblr who requested the aftermath of the Karasuno game in season 2 with a large side of angst.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Giveaway for Shaolinqueen. I'm sorry I could not find a good way to seriously incoperate KuroKen but I hope the little mentions of them is good (and I added Bokuto because who doesn't want him he is a token of my sorrow :p) 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: imnotoikay.tumblr.com

The loss hurt.

 

The dropping of that ball near the wooden bleachers. Oikawa’s ravenous eyes glaring off behind him, a red spot growing on his arm where the ball propelled backwards. 

 

The silence seemed to hang forever until—cheers. Screaming fans erupting in shouts to celebrate the great victory of the no longer clipped crows. 

 

Iwaizumi spun around quickly to look at his team. Oikawa was standing now, Iwa had no idea how. He looked so broken. But he quickly attempted to blink it away spreading his arms wide to welcome his team. 

 

Iwaizumi had no idea what he said. His vision blurred and sound seemed to switch in between frequencies like the radio on the bus to the match. He knew he was crying. He could feel the searing tears slide down his cheeks. He could not care less. He felt Oikawa’s arm slam against his back and he forced up whatever pride he could to thank the audience for their support. 

 

He knew his feet were carrying him through the hallways to the changing area, but he was completely unaware of where he was. All he could see was the final ball—how could he have stopped it? How could he have led them to victory? He was the ace—there had to be something he could have done to win. 

 

Now they would not get their fabled chance to take the crown from Shiratorizawa…Their last chance to knock down Ushijima before they all moved forward. What had they trained and fought so hard for all season if not to beat their rivals once and for all?

 

He ran a shaking hand through his sweat soaked hair as he tried to focus on his breathing to calm down, but all he could see was Oikawa’s broken face when he closed his eyes. His hands and arms stung where the ball ruthlessly pounded into his skin. He could practically feel himself spiking that one hit from Oikawa’s serve as he tumbled into the tables on the side of the court. His head sank, _He trusted me…his ace…and I failed him…in our last game together._

 

The thought came before he had the chance to suppress it. He knew thinking about that would lead him down a long and dangerous road—but it was too late he was already there. 

 

Oikawa would be heading off to the top collegiate volleyball team in the country…and he would be on the sidelines…

 

This very well could have been the last game he ever played with Oikawa.

 

Air seemed to stop coming into his lungs. He felt as if he were drowning as he gripped his chest to try and slow his heart and concentrate on breathing. He gasped violently for another breath when a warm hand landed on his shoulder. He opened his eyes for the first time to see Tooru squatting down in front of him. Oikawa placed his hand on Iwaizumi’s cheek to wipe at a long stream of tears and smiled gently at him. Iwaizumi had not even realized he had been crying again.

 

He blinked rapidly as he attempted to call in his surroundings. He was in the changing area sitting on bench while the rest of Aoba Jousai stood quietly, changed, bags packed at the other side of the room by the door. Tooru kneeled in front of him, also changed into his track suit, two bags slung over his shoulder, the sun setting just behind him through the doorway.

 

His eyes were red and puffy but there was a twinge of burning pride in his chocolatey eyes. He heard Hanamaki sniffle quietly leaning against Mattsun behind Oikawa.

 

“The bus is here.” Tooru’s gentle smile remained as Iwaizumi nodded slowly rising to his feet. He stumbled slightly, balanced by Tooru, who grabbed his hand and pulled him quietly out of the room, the rest of the team following dutifully behind their captains.

 

…

 

Hajime did not remember falling asleep, but he woke up laying across Oikawa’s lap as the stars danced in the sky outside the bus window. The lights of the bus were off and it was clear that most of their team mates where either asleep or silently mourning the loss of the match. It was such a juxtaposition to that morning where the bus was full of raucous laughter and singing. Now the air felt heavy and uncomfortable whereas before it had been so light and cheery.

 

He shifted his attention to Oikawa who leaned gracefully against the window. Iwaizumi felt as Oikawa’s hand carded slowly through his hair while his eyes drifted out to the passing cars on the road.

 

“Stargazing?” Iwaizumi whispered harshly against the oppressive silence. Oikawa jumped slightly at the noise before smiling down at him,

 

“No, just enjoying a break from your horrible snoring.”

 

Iwaizumi stuck his tongue out playfully before falling serious again,

 

“Did you sleep?”

 

Oikawa shook his head as his eyes shifted back toward the night sky,

 

“No…but I’m okay, I’m not tired-“

 

“Bull shit. That was a long ass game everyones tired.”

 

Tooru frowned slightly, 

 

“You’re sleeping in my bed tonight.”

 

Oikawa attempted to laugh but it came out more like an exhale as he nodded against the window.

 

…

[That Asshole Kuroo ;)]

Dude I just saw the coverage of the game and I’m broken I don’t even know what to say to you. 

Read 6:35pm

 

[Kozume Kenma]

Kuroo said to check on you because you didn’t respond to him.

Read 6:36pm

 

[That Asshole Kuroo ;)]

Bro call me text me are y’all alive?

Read 6:37pm 

[Brokuto Koutarho]

BRO I’M SO SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS SHIT MAN I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT SPIKE FROM THE SHRIMP THOUGH THAT WAS AMAZING DAMN WHAT A WAY TO LOSE

Read 6:38pm

 

[Brokuto Koutarho]

Sorry that was kind of a dick move I shouldn’t have brought that up but it was an amazing serve but I should be more sympathetic I’m sorry.

Read 6:38pm

…

 

Saying goodbye to the team was hard. They would have practice next week, and they still had several weeks of school to go, but the crushing loss of their dream victory against Shiratorizawa coupled with the future loss of the third years seemed to weigh on everyone’s mind.

 

Iwaizumi made sure that everyone had someone to walk back to their dorm with as Tooru leaned almost silently on Mattsun. Once the underclassman disappeared down the sidewalk he turned to this three best friends. 

 

“Fuck us,” Hanamaki mumbled as he turned and began walking towards the Senior dorms. Everyone gave a resounded moan as they turned to follow behind him. Tooru shifted from leaning on Mattsun to Iwa like a leaf in the wind, the emotional and physical fatigue finally starting to him them.

 

The third years walked in relative silence only occasionally complaining about random aches and pains they experienced as they walked. The thrills of getting old Iwa had claimed.

 

They reached the dorm slower than they usually did. The sky was fully dark by now with the street lamps brightly guided their path. Their classmates populated the area laying in the grass around the large building, some tossing frisbees others chasing after girls as they weaved in and out of the people happily enjoying the warm weather outside the dorm. Everyone seemed to look up at them with excitement but quickly pretended like the had not when Iwaizumi sadly shook his head “no” as they passed. The group entered the dorm and elected for the elevator riding only up to the second floor before making the slow walk down the hallway to their doors. They reached Hanamaki and Mattsun’s first. 

 

“See you in the morning guys,” Hanamaki sighed giving them both a quick hug before kicking his door in. Mattsun shook his head and followed in quickly after them.

 

They walked to their dorm in a silence that was uncomfortable but necessary. Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa’s defeated expression. What was he supposed to say to that face? How could he make any of this better? He could never give Oikawa that victory…the one thing he wanted for the past three years.

 

Oikawa unlocked their door and pushed it open with his toe. The poorly taped polaroids of them flopping in the breeze as the heavy door swung open. Oikawa tossed his bag onto his bed and the flopped forward onto Iwaizumi’s bed with a dramatic sigh.

 

_At least he is being dramatic again, that’s a good sign._

 

“I can’t believe we lost-“

 

“I’m sorry-“

 

They locked eyes as they both attempted to fill the silence. Iwaizumi felt the tugging urge to cry again but he attempted to swallow it. Seeing the shiny tears fall down Oikawa’s cheeks broke his will.

 

He slowly walked over and flopped onto his back next to Oikawa, their sniffling filling the room. Oikawa easily slithered on top of him locked his arm and leg around Iwaizumi’s body and burying his head into his chest. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms tightly around him at first just grounding him but then eventually tracing slow lines over his neck and back. 

 

“I know how bad you wanted this,” Iwaizumi whispered. The moon illuminated a long streak of white light cutting through the ceiling of the dorm. Pale green starts twinkled across the white ceiling dancing in the moonlight. “Destroy Shiratorizawa”was hand written on a post it note stuck to the ceiling above Oikawa’s bed. It was a faded pink note, ripped from being taped and re-taped to ceiling after ceiling over the past three years. He swallowed hard and looked over at Oikawa. He was surprised to find him sitting up on the bed looking out the window again,

 

“We can’t win them all.”

 

Iwaizumi snorted, “Yeah we could’ve.” 

 

Oikawa frowned shaking his head, “There were two things I wanted more than anything in my whole life…I got one of them…I’m happy.”

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes turning his attention back to the ceiling. 

  
“Yeah and you’re going to kill at that school next year,” he scoffed. The bitterness was unintentional, but he was too vulnerable after the loss of the game today to control the venom that came out at the mention of Oikawa’s perfect future. The thoughts of him sitting on the sidelines, watching, waiting for Oikawa to win game after game. The flashes of him groaning through coursework he would probably hate because nothing mattered more to him than being on the court with Oikawa and now that would be gone. 

 

“Why are you talking about that?”

 

Iwaizumi turned to find Oikawa staring at him in confusion, his head titled slightly to the side and his eyes impossibly wider than normal. _Cute._

 

Iwaizumi shifted pushing a tucking a long piece of light brown hair behind his pointy ears, “The two things you’ve always wanted…to beat Shiratorizawa,” he struggled to choke out the name, “and to play on a great team in college.” 

 

Oikawa stared blankly before his eyes crinkled into tight lines as he laughed loudly, “You’re so stupid Iwa-Chan! Dumb Iwa-Chan~!” He sang. A rush of anger filled Hajime’s mind as he struggled to push away from his teasing boyfriend, but Oikawa’s death grip on his body made it impossible to move, 

 

“You’re an ass what do you want!?” He grumbled while squirming helplessly,

 

Oikawa regained full composure instantly and smiled a soft smile that many were never graced with, “You were right about Shira…Shiratorizawa,” he swallowed hard before returning to his smile, “but not the second one silly.” He leaned closer, his long eyelashes teasing against Hajime’s face and he began again, “The only other thing I have wanted as bad as that,” he placed a feather light kiss on Hajime’s nose causing it to wrinkle slightly, “is you.” 

 

His lips found Iwaizumi’s easily and they met with a soft expertise that only comes from experience. After several moments they parted searching for breath. Iwaizumi rubbed his nose against Tooru’s softly watching the other smile,

 

“It was just a game,” Oikawa whispered lightly.

 

It was a lie, they both knew it. That game meant more than anything in the world to them—well almost more than anything. There was one thing that would always mean more no matter who was playing volleyball in college, no matter how many times Ushijima would boast about their loss to Karasuno in future meetings, no matter how hard they trained to win that game. Nothing would ever matter as much as the relationship they fought so hard to have. Nothing could ever mean more than their love. 


End file.
